ONESHOT My Priceless Friend
by ayoshiari
Summary: "Why do you leave me suddenly?"


Title: My Priceless Friend

Author : ayoshiari

Real Name : Arenata Yoshiari

Twitter : ayoshiari  
>Pairing Minho-Taemin, Onew, slight! Shinee<br>Rating: G  
>Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship<br>Summary: Friendship may be precious, but Taemin is priceless

It remind me of what occurred long time ago. It's not so big deal, but that really made my life changed. Totally. That morning, I sighed loudly when the alarm clock started to chirp. Ugh, I craved so much lying on the bed, no interest to move a bit.

Hearing a voice of Hyori sunbaenim sang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang and I knew, my phone was ringing. Usually, I just let until the caller tired or what and the song ended, but today I tried to gain all my strength to reach my phone on the buffet.

_Onew Hyung Calling….._

For a long time, my heart started to tremble a lot. I didn't want to answer it, because I already knew what would he say. Let me check my inbox. 20 new massages.

**Sender : Key**

_Yaa~! Where the hell are you? Don't avoid me! Come here in a minute, or I'm going to kill you when I reach the dorm (¬_¬)_

**Sender : Onew Hyung**

_Minho-yah! Are you seriously wont come to the presscon? Are you really ready for the most terrible scandal in tomorrow's headline?_

And there were almost 11 missed calls from Jonghyun hyung. Everyone told me to come. Everyone but you. That stupid magnae. The one betrayer. The boy that really don't know what is the name of friendship, brotherness or bandmates. We are one, but he secretly destroyed all of our dreams. I closed my eyes, tears threatening to fall. Damn, why did I cry for a cruel man like him? Three years… aniyo, four years, I already knew you for four years since training days, but this is your retaliation? I've always interested in things involving hitting people, and if you're here, you're the one that will receive my blessed stroke.

I woke up from the empty bed to the living room. Turning on the TV while there wasn't anybody around was so pathetic. Historical drama. Cartoon. Cartoon. Advertisement. Mnet Scandal. Advertisement. Bbo bbo bbo. Ya! There were like a hundred channels but no one of them fit my mood. Dropping the remote on the floor really, followed by a short beeeep. The channel replaced to news. Live report from SHINee's Press Conference in SM Building.

"…fans and Shinee Worlds who love SHINee from all over the Asia, beyond Korea… I'm really thankful. I love you all. And I'm sorry. This is my personal decision, so please respect it…" said Taemin on TV. There were Jonghyun hyung, Key and Onew hyung beside him.

You bastard. You tried to trick people outside, but you couldn't deceive me with those fake tears.

_SHINee's Lee Taemin officially leaves the group due to personal reason after the band successfully ended their 2__nd__ Album comeback. Rumor said that the group's main dancer left because of had some arguments with fellow member, Choi Minho. But the SME's representative said that this has nothing to do with the other's members, this is truly Taemin's decision. _

_Some source stated the reason why Choi Minho didn't show up during press conference must have because of bad relationship which happened between him and Taemin._

"_Our member Minho couldn't come here because he is sick. We five still get a long together. This thing (SHINee disbandment) wont ever happen, must never happen. Although Taemin isn't with us on stage, he's forever SHINee member. We'll never break up," told Onew._

"_Like Onew-ssi said, there's no such thing. I hope people especially our fans will understand. We and company has been in a long brainstorming to think about this, and after all, this is the best decision for us. If Taemin-ssi has another choices he wouldn't choose this, so please always support us even just without Taemin with us,"Key added._

_With this news revealed, it hasn't decided whether SHINee will continue their activities with four or adding another member to replace Lee Taemin._

My head suddenly felt so much pain and going to explode in a second. That thing came out in my mind… like a blurry video… some pieces of scattered slides showing nonstop… long blowing horn…cloudy day…rain…arkh…m-my head got dizzier every time I tried to remember it. Or maybe I just accidentally came into contact with weird hallucination or nightmare.

Yeah, maybe something like that happened when you realize your beloved little brother left you suddenly without a goodbye word. It was the first time in my life felt so empty like this because somebody left me. When my great grandfather passed away last year, I wasn't cry, just giggled and we lived separated so I couldn't express so much emotions at that time. I'm not a kid who got hurt easily, ended up crying a lot. I'm strong.

Roo, Jonghyun hyung's puppy made a lick on my feet immediately. I didn't know from where he came from, thinking why Jonghyun hyung didn't bring it to the presscon.

"Huh, he will expel me from this dorm~" I thought what will happen if Jonghyun lost his lovely pet because of me. Yeah, that happened too with both of us.

I always think you're my little brother who craves so much on me, on my attention. Me and Taemin is one mind in two bodies. That's what friends are for.

"Oh yea, true friendship is like a sound of health. The value of it is seldom known until it be lost." But you're too much Taemin. Why in the world, you didn't tell me about this and you just left, really left me? Who am I? You're my best brotherly-like member, but you seemed think me differently.

Lee Taemin, I didn't recognize you. I didn't know y—aaaw…arkh… my head exploded, that pain hit me again. And that blurry slide show started to play… I even don't know what is that…the blowing horn…car…me…and…Taemin? Spinning continuously.

Three months passed quickly.

"How's your relationship with Taemin now?"

Stupid question. There were some reporters who still asked that when its already three months oh come on! Taemin Taemin Taemin I'm sick of that betrayer name! Luckily, seemed everybody knew I was sensitive just hearing the name Taemin, so they wouldn't ask this in front of me, they will ask to the other members.

We're still SHINee. Yes, as four people. We left the empty seat for Taemin just because someday he will back. Unknown someday.

"Minho-yah, we have another schedule," said Onew hyung.

"Hyung," I cut his sentence, looking pointedly at him. I swear I hate people who still talk up about Taemin but I still manage to discuss it with the hyungs. Ugh fail me. "Do you think… Taemin will come back?"

Onew hyung sighed.

"Taemin… you know, he is my mirror. He brings out the best in me. When I tore my muscle in Dream Team, he was there in hospital accompanied me, prayed for me, always giving motivation when I'm down or tired on exercising…"

Onew gasped and blinked, analyzing what I said just now. He didn't seem happy. Why did he gasp and moan? After the Taemin leaving incident, he was acting weird. Or he feel the same as me?

"Yaa~! Minho-yah! Please! I BEG YOU! Why did you bring that Taemin-thingy again? Stop! Please realize! Open your eyes! Taemin is—"

"Ya ya ya! What is it?" Jonghyun hyung came, interrupting Onew hyung's sentence. "Are you mad, hyung?"

"Minho talks about Taemin again," Onew hyung winked at me.

I felt like a stranger. What? What is it? Is this cheerful SHINee that I know? Is this my happy and hard-working bandmates? They're all changed. I miss Taemin, so what? HE is forever SHINee member. Why did I feel like Onew hyung start to forget him? Start to believe that SHINee now is four, there's nothing to do with Taemin. He's already left us.

"Minho," said Jonghyun hyung. "Do you miss Taemin? Call him."

"I-I-I…" Confession : I don't dare. He should the one who calls me.

"Does Taemin miss you?"

"I don't know. Nope, he should miss me rite?"

"If he miss you he will call you. But what? Three months after the case, he doesn't call you. Stop thinking about him, really."

"Ya~! Hyung! Maybe he is so busy with her school-duties? Come on, he's on his third-year and on a preparation for entering college so yeah, maybe next month he will greet us and comeback to SHINee," I grinned.

Jonghyun hyung dazed. Heck, my brain actually working. No need to brain check, even this stupid headache attacked along with the blurry random puzzles. Blurry weird slide-show. What in the world there was car, Taemin and… arkkkh…it's hurt.

One unread message.

**Sender : Taeminnie**

_Hyuuuung^^!_

I approached like a child found a candy, using my free hands to get my phone and stared for a long time to the monitor. Geez, after 3 months, this cruel boy sent me a message. What should I reply? What should I say?

**Sender : Minho**

**To : Taemin**

_Where are you, betrayer?_

**Sender : Taeminnie**

**To : Minho**

_In your heart, kekekeke~ ah, so now I'm hyung's enemy?_

**Sender : Minho**

**To : Taemin**

_Our friendship just last long for four years. -_-_

**Sender : Taeminnie**

**To : Minho**

_Our friendship last for four years, but our brother-ness last forever. I'm sorry hyung, although I may not be physically with you, but mentally I always there._

**Sender : Minho**

**To : Taemin**

_Sigh. 3 months you learn how to be cheesy and greasy?_

**Sender : Taeminnie**

**To : Minho**

_Let's meet up then! I'm going to make hyung fall for me._

Me-meet up? Taemin wanted to meet me? Hiyaaa~! My little brother is back! I should tell this to the others.

"Hyuung~!" I visited the kitchen. Onew hyung there, made a glass of cappuccino. "Good news!"

"What?"

"Ja~jjaaang! Taemin texted me!"

BRAK! Onew hyung put the glass he held harshly. "Ya! Choi Min Ho! Stop lying, okay?"

"I'm not lying, hyung! You know what, Taemin said he's okay and he want to meet me—"

"Choi Minho!" Onew hyung grabbed my arms. "I knew, definitely I knew you felt so sad after Taemin left us, but please open your eyes! It's not the right way, accept the reality!"

"Hyung!" O-o Onew hyung got possessed? "Believe me, Taemin texted me and said he want to meet up. Okay wait, I'm going to take my ph—"

"Choi Minho! Taemin was passed away! Taemin wont meet you up! Yaa~! Taemin was already passed away three months ago, what the hell a corpse will sent you a message, huh!" Onew hyung screamed like a crazy person at a loss for what to do.

I fell on the floor. W-what? What did hyung said? Ta-Ta-Taemin….AAAARKH! My headache back, really hurt a lot. Worse than before. That blurry video, that puzzle suddenly became clearer…one by one… I can remember and I can see… that video… me and Taemin… three months ago in the car…

_Three months ago. Rainy morning. In the car._

"_Aigoo~! Why does rain have to fall this morning?" I sat calmly on the front upholstery and turned on the wiper. "And why do I have to send you to school?"_

"_Hyung should," answered Taemin beside me. He was busy did his homework that he haven't done yet due to crowded schedule last night._

_I drove the car slowly. "Ya, I will make it faster."_

"_Hey, I cant write properly~! Make it slower!"_

"_It's 7AM. Are you not afraid you'll be late again? I'll drive faster and you can arrive in school earlier to do your homework. How?"_

_Taemin smiled. "Sounds good."_

_And I stepped clutch-pedal to move the gear. Wuuush~! The car moved fast, but I didn't realize there were a truck from the front wanted to cut my way. I steered the wheel to the right but there was a luxury Audi. Oh my God, where should I…_

"_Hyuuuuuunggggg~!"_

_All I could hear just Taemin's screaming. And a loud blowing horn._

_After that I didn't know anything._

_The news said, two SHINee members, Choi Minho and Lee Taemin involved in a car accident. Choi Minho is on a critical situation but his fellow member Lee Taemin found dead on the place._

END.

8


End file.
